


Treasured

by alfing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dragons, Fluff and Crack, Getting eaten, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: Zoro and Sanji get eaten by a dragon and things get gay.





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanted to write ZoSan and cheesy pick up lines and this happened instead.

To a pirate, their treasure could be anything. To Buggy the Clown, it was wealth. To Doflamingo, it was power. To Cavendish, it was fame and beauty. And to Straw Hat Luffy, it was not only the hat he wore that symbolized many things, but it was also his precious, irreplaceable friends who sailed with him on the Thousand Sunny every day. Even so, there are still smaller things that are treasured among others.  
  
Nami has Bellmere's oranges, Chopper has his medical knowledge given to him by Dr. Hiriluk and Doctorine. Franky and Usopp have the Sunny, one built it with his friends with so much love and care, and the other finding comfort in a new ship after the loss of the Going Merry. Zoro has his swords: Wadou Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shuusui. Sanji has his hands that cook and prepare every meal his friends consume. Brook has his memories of his old crew and his precious whale Laboon. And Robin has her rare knowledge of Poneglyphs that no one else in the world has.  
  
A pirate's treasure can be big or small, plentiful or one of a kind, because it is whatever you value the most.  
  
That's unless you and your friends have come across an entire cave full of gold and jewels.  
  
"You had better collect every last piece! All of this treasure is probably worth millions of beris!" Nami had urged, eyes practically reflecting the money she saw in her mind. They were exploring an island when they came across this cave in a mountain. Surprisingly, it was Zoro who found it first after he had wandered off on his own. Nami was ecstatic about finding such a large pile of treasure. It was just sitting there, waiting to be taken!  
  
"It is said that dragons are commonly found hoarding mountains of gold and jewels in the caves of mountains," Robin commented with a simple smile. "Perhaps we're stealing from a dragon right now."  
  
Usopp and Chopper appeared terrified by the thought. "Don't say such scary things so casually like that, Robin!" the long nosed man wailed, looking around frantically for any sign of a dragon.  
  
"I don't wanna be eaten!" cried Chopper, practically in tears.  
  
Though Luffy seemed excited by the thought. "That's so cool! I wanna see a dragon!" he cheered while searching eagerly for one.  
  
Nami was less than pleased by the nonsense they were spouting. "You idiots, if there was a dragon, it would be laying on top of its treasure trying to protect it. There's no way-" A loud snarl interrupted her sentence. Every head turned slowly to see the snout of a large reptile peaking through the cave entrance. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper let out a loud scream, turning pale as a ghost. Sanji twirled towards them with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Nami-swan! Your knight in shining armor is here!" he declared, but was suddenly swallowed by the dragon in a mere second.  
  
Usopp and Chopper screeched. "SANJI WAS EATEN!"  
  
Zoro sighed, unsheathing two of his swords. "What is that dumb cook doing?" he muttered in annoyance. He then ran towards the dragon and jumped right into its mouth.  
  
"ZORO GOT HIMSELF EATEN, TOO!" Chopper shouted in horror.  
  
"WHY ARE ALL OUR FRIENDS IDIOTS?" Usopp complained, answered only with Luffy's attempt to also jump into the dragon's mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, inside of the dragon's stomach, Sanji was disgusted by the slime that covered him and his clothes, sticking to him even as he attempted to wipe it off. This damned lizard ruined his attempt to look heroic in front of Nami. He couldn't even have a smoke since the slime made his cigarettes unusable. He kicked at the stomach walls in annoyance, only to get his foot stuck in it momentarily. It was too soft for him to break. Well that was just great. He walked further down the tunnel of disgusting tissue and slime. It smelled horrible in there and it was incredibly hot. In an attempt to stay cool, he pulled off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.  
  
As he was unbuttoning a few more buttons of his shirt, he heard the sound of footsteps running towards him. He turned slightly and saw an idiot plant monkey racing across the squishy ground. Sanji made a face and turned back quickly, continuing to walk ahead.  
  
"Oi, curly brows! Don't ignore me!" Zoro shouted angrily, increasing his speed. He felt the heat of the stomach slowly get to him and as soon as he managed to catch up with Sanji, he pulled his shirt off, stuffing it in his pocket. "Can't believe I came all the way here to save your ass, only to receive the cold shoulder."  
  
"Shut up, moss head, I didn't ask you to save me," the cook snapped, glaring at the other. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stomped further ahead.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? I'm gonna cut us out, idiot," Zoro reminded and used his swords to try and cut a gash through the stomach walls. But his blades just bounced off the tissue. "What the hell?"  
  
"Who's the idiot, now?" Sanji grumbled, causing Zoro to glare at him. The swordsman sheathed his weapons before continuing to follow the cook.  
  
"This is all Nami's fault. If she hadn't insisted on taking that dumb treasure-" he received a hard kick to the face.  
  
"Don't talk about Nami-swan that way!" the cook scolded. "Besides, you know how much she loves money. It's one of the things that's precious to her. And if that's what she loves, I love it, too."  
  
Zoro rubbed his face with a scowl. "You don't need money to have treasure," he muttered.  
  
Sanji scoffed. "What does an idiot cactus like you know about treasure?" he asked skeptically, raising a curled brow. The swordsman stared intently at the other, causing his skepticism to turn into confusion. Zoro stepped towards him slowly and Sanji backed up into the soft, smelly stomach wall. The swordsman's arm blocked him from escaping and the cook looked at him as best he could as their faces were so close their noses bumped.  
  
"Treasure can be a feeling," Zoro suddenly said, voice low. "It could be a person." He inched closer to the cook, so close that they could see each other's eye lashes.  
  
Sanji's heart skipped a beat and a pink blush painted his cheeks. "Like who?" he urged, tilting his head coyly. Zoro smirked, a tongue darting out to trace over his bottom lip. He moved so that his breath ghosted over the shell of the cook's ear.  
  
"Who knows?" he teased before turning away, heading down the tunnel and leaving Sanji flushed a dumbfounded against the wall.  
  
"What.... WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHO KNOWS?', MOSS HEAD? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP!" he shouted angrily, frustrated at being teased so easily. He didn't know why he had expected the dumbass to say something more romantic like: "You're my treasure, sexy cook." And then they would have some really great sex inside a dragon's stomach. But he should've known better than expect something like that, especially when he barely even knew what went on in that green, grassy brain of his. Sanji sighed, trying to calm his still beating heart as he followed Zoro down the tunnel.  
  
But as soon as he took a few steps forward, there was a loud rumble shaking the entire place. The two froze as they tried to keep their balance. Soon the walls of the stomach were closing in on them and they had no place to run. Zoro ran towards Sanji and held him close as they were suddenly shot out of the dragon and into a pile of gold. Chopper ran towards them crying.  
  
"Zoro! Sanji! You're alive!" the reindeer hugged them, not minding the slime that covered them. Zoro pushed him away with one hand, the other still holding on to the cook.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asked, furrowing his brows.  
  
"I punched the dragon in the stomach and he burped you out!" Luffy laughed, sitting on the nose of the now-unconscious reptile.  
  
"Now's not the time to be messing around. Let's just grab whatever we can and get out before it wakes up," Nami hurried, already filling up a bag with as much gold and jewels as possible.  
  
Zoro and Sanji were both allowed to head to the ship first to get cleaned up. The slime was starting to smell and their friends weren't gonna have it. On their way back, Sanji constantly had to pull Zoro back onto the right path, much to his annoyance. They made it to the shore of the island where the Sunny was docked when the swordsman pulled him off to the side, pinning him to a tree.  
  
"Ow, what the hell?" Sanji hissed, glaring at Zoro. The green plant man had that dumb smirk on his face again and he wanted to kick him. But all his angry thoughts were diffused when Zoro pressed his lips against his. The cook made a surprised, yet pleased sound eyes fluttering shut. They stood like that for a few moments, enjoying a kiss that tasted like that disgusting stomach slime, but they were too engrossed in each other to care. Zoro soon pulled away and looked at Sanji who was bright red, lips swollen and panting.  
  
"What was that for?" the cook asked, dazed.  
  
The swordsman gave a casual shrug. "I was just claiming my treasure," he answered. "That's what pirates do, right?"


End file.
